


Rosemary no more

by HalcyonicAether



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonicAether/pseuds/HalcyonicAether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadstuck involving Kanaya, Rose and Gamzee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemary no more

Somewhere deep in the meteor, a lone, soft glow of white emitted forth.

Kanaya felt nervous, however she did not show it. Rose, her matesprit, had asked her on another of her famous dates. This time actually calling it a date. She arrived first, they were to meet where they had their first kiss. To no surprise for to Kanaya, she was left waiting, Rose was late, again.

Maybe an hour had passed before Kanaya decided she should go find Rose, "She Is Probably Drinking Some Of That Human Soporific." she commented to herself as she made her way through the meteor.

The first place she went to was Dave, Terezi was there as well. Neither of them had seen Rose for quite awhile. The fact that even Dave didn't know where Rose was had Kanaya a little concerned.

On her way out of the room that had Dave and Terezi, Kanaya stopped, there was a :o) drawn in red blood on the wall. Kanaya swallowed the panic, it wasn't there before. She was hoping desperately that nothing happened to Rose now. Her steps quickened as she seeked out the one person who might know where the clown was hiding.

Karkat was on top of one of the buildings, staring off into the nothingness. He didn't look up as Kanaya approached.

"Karkat Where Is The Clown?" she asked, doing her best to control her voice, it shook a bit, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her control for once. Karkat gave a deep sigh, he was conflicted but in the end he finally broke down, "HE IS IN THE CENTER OF THE FUCKING METEOR!"

Kanaya didn't even stop to say thank you, she ran, the way Karkat reacted had her in a full blown panic, she knew deep down, Rose was in trouble.

Her steps carried her down to the deepest portion of the meteor, as she stepped into the dark room, she switched her glow on to a horrible sight.

Gamzee had covered his face in red blood, holding a scarf in one hand, and a club in the other. Kanaya saw nothing but red for a moment, in the next, the honking had stopped, Gamzee was in two.

Kanaya picked up the scarf, it was purple, it was Rose's. Her blood splattered across it. Kanaya dropped to her knees, her dress darkening as it soaked up purple and red blood. Green tears streaked down her cheeks as she held the scarf close. A red glow all around her echoed back.

The next time Karkat saw Kanaya, there was a purple scarf wrapped around her waist, he didn't even need to ask what happened.


End file.
